Conventionally, vehicles are equipped with driving dynamics regulation systems, which, by means of targeted braking of individual wheels, prevent vehicle breakaways. In the case of a utility vehicle, the necessary sensor unit, and also a corresponding control unit, are typically installed on the vehicle frame. Given the demand for producing components at lower cost and for permitting simpler assembly, there is a need for the sensor unit and the control unit to be integrated and installed in the driver's cab of the vehicle. However, this presents a problem in that the driver's cab is mounted resiliently on the vehicle frame and thus performs movements relative to the vehicle frame. As a result, a double spring-mass system is formed in which a first spring-mass subsystem is formed by the cab and the resilient mounting thereof, and a second spring-mass subsystem is formed by the vehicle frame and a wheel suspension.
The aim of the driving dynamics regulation system is normally to detect the states on the vehicle frame, in particular the yaw rate on the vehicle frame, in order, if appropriate, to perform stabilizing interventions if the measured yaw rate does not correspond to the setpoint yaw rate determined from the steer angle and the vehicle speed. A measurement of the yaw rate in the driver's cab, however, can lead to erroneous measurement values owing to the resilient suspension of the cab with respect to the vehicle frame.
A first example of such a source of errors is that, owing to a four-point suspension arrangement, the cab can perform tumbling movements such that a yaw rate sensor arranged in the cab might provide a signal even without the vehicle frame rotating about its vertical axis. Such signals from a yaw rate sensor might lead to possibly erroneous interventions with respect to the brake system of the vehicle and/or the drive of the vehicle.
A further example of a source of errors is that the driver's cab tilts forward during a braking manoeuvre. Thus, the axis of a yaw rate sensor arranged in the vehicle cab is inclined, such that the sensor signal measured by the yaw rate sensor might be too low. Such an error is potentially dangerous because it might not be possible for a breakaway of the vehicle to be counteracted until too late, with the possible result of an accident.
DE 10 2009 013 815 A1 discloses a generic device of the general type under consideration and a generic method. DE 10 2009 013 895 A1, however, proposes that signals attributable to an oscillation of the driver's cab be filtered out and not used as measurement signals within the driving dynamics regulation system. A disadvantage of this is that, in the event of an oscillation of the driver's cab, no usable yaw rate information pertaining to the vehicle frame is available, such that reliable driving dynamics regulation is not ensured.